


trust me not

by wan (kuro49)



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/wan
Summary: A country at peace keeps men at ease.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meekan (atomeek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomeek/gifts).



> i have hopes and dreams for face fucking or at least hair pulling but i need a little more than 2 episodes to work with.
> 
> inspired by nioke's [grosslili art](http://nioke.tumblr.com/post/156119277765/those-two-always-butt-heads-ive-just-never).

At best, it is a professional relationship they maintain, like some sort of tentative truce. At worst, well, Grossular hopes it doesn’t come to that even if it feels like they are on a projected course for collision.

They are in the hallway outside of the boardroom. Lilium may be steps away but Grossular still finds himself standing in place even when they are both due inside for the next meeting if they are to be on schedule at all. A shared nod, a passing glance but when Lilium pauses, his eyes still on him, Grossular freezes while Lilium reaches out like he isn’t thinking at all.

They are a step apart.

And Lilium sees that too.

“Trust me,” he tells him.

Grossular finds that he cannot when he has never given him a single reason before. Lilium can act like it is all done on a whim but Grossular has a hard time believing that even the very last blink of those eyes isn't deliberate. There is no telling why that perpetual smile only turns up a dial wider. Grossular frowns as Lilium’s fingers card through the ends of his hair.

“Knot.” Lilium explains.

Grossular doesn’t wince at the tug as the tangled ends come free, just finds his frown deepen into a scowl before he gives him a terse _thanks_ in answer.

A country at peace keeps men at ease.

There has to be something to why this man before him only makes him feel uneasy. Lilium ducks his head, black hair falling over dark skin over darker eyes. Grossular doesn’t miss the sound of a bitten back laugh or the shake in those shoulders or even the way he glances over to him before finally walking inside.

He doesn’t miss a thing, not one.

Grossular thinks of the dry summer heat back home and doesn't reach up to touch the ends of his hair.


End file.
